Can't You See It?
by Soap Sudsy
Summary: What happens at Harry's 15th Birthday Party at the Weasley's? I wonder...
1. Obvious (Ginny's POV)

A/N I am still working on 'White Rose' but I thought I'd take a short break to write this. Hope you like it.

**Can't You See It? **

_Chapter One: Obvious (Ginny's POV)_

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ginny asked.

"Yeeees. I am trying to get ready!" Hermione hollered from the bathroom.

"Oh come of it! I know that you are trying to make yourself look nice for the guys. It's only a birthday party!"

It was the night of Harry's birthday. Harry and Hermione had come over to the Burrow early that summer because the Dursley's we vacationing in Majorca and decided (against Vernon Dursley's better judgment) to let Harry go to the Weasley's, and Hermione leapt at the chance to come over too.The Weasley's all thought it would be a great idea to have a party for Harry. They invited Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Angelina and Katie so Fred and George would have someone to talk to. 

Ginny was ecstatic. It was common knowledge that she had a thing for Harry, and she was delighted to have him come over early. She had gotten a little smartened up for the occasion; she had donned some new Muggle clothes that her Aunt had sent her. A black tank top, Jean shorts, cute little sandals called Birkenstocks and had put her hair up into a ponytail bun, and she looked rather nice to herself. 

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. _She looks pretty, _Ginny thought. She was wearing a matching black sparkly skirt and top. 

"Nice, Hermione! Ron'll like that!"

Hermione blushed. "I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

_Sure she doesn't_.

They walked down the stairs and were welcomed by a gargantuan banner that _proclaimed HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY, _15!. 

"I don't know why Mum insisted on doing that." Ginny said with a giggle. As they turned into the family room they were greeted by Harry who looked the happiest Ginny had ever recalled seeing him.

"Nice duds, Hermione. Ginny, you look nice, too. I didn't see you when I came in, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, let's have a nice big hug!" Hermione said playfully gesturing from Ginny to Harry.

_ _

_Damn you Hermione! I HATE payback….he won't hug me. Now, I feel stupid!_

_ _

Harry gave her a hug. Ginny practically melted when she felt his arms around her.

_Remember to thank her later. I've always loved that Hermione, a nice one she is. _

_ _

Ginny noticed Hermione walk over to where Ron, Dean, and Seamus were talking and started to join in. _Doesn't she even notice it? They are meant to be.Ron and Hermione, Hermione and Ron. They have liked each other for ages. Why don't they just get on with it. I'll try the telepathic thing… _**Hermione, Ron likes you… talk to him… give him a kiss. **_Okay, THAT didn't exactly work. Oh wait, we're doing party games, no? _

"Harry? Can you come over here for a sec?" Harry walked over to Ginny. "I need your help. Come into the kitchen with me, I'll tell you my plan."

"Okay." When they got to the kitchen Harry asked, "So, what is this all about?"

"Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, yeah. Don't you think they are kinda taken with each other?"

"Of course Harry. But, they aren't DOING anything about it. I think they need a little help. We are going to be playing games at your party, right?"

"Yeah. Spin the Oversized Wand, Seven Minutes in the Broom Closet, and maybe Spell Tag." Ginny felt a bit awkward, she'd be playing those games with Harry?

"That'll do. Now what we have to do is…"

A/N Do you like it? I'm going to write more… If you like it. 

_ _

_ _


	2. Seven Minutes in the Broom Closet (Hermi...

A/N Okay, this is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: This stands for all of my work. I DIDN'T INVENT THESE. I DON'T OWN THEM. I NEVER WILL. Thanks.

**Can't You See It?**

_Chapter 2: The Game (Hermione's POV)_

_ _

Hermione saw Ginny and Harry walk back from the Kitchen. _Hmmm, Ginny what were you doing?_

"Okay everyone. Time for a good spirited party game. Hmm, how about…Spin the Oversized Wand?" said Harry in a loud voice.

"What is Spin the Oversized Wand?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, you take the oversized wand and spin it. Whoever it lands on you have to either kiss, hug, or whatever else the wand tells you to do.. it will shoot up sparks with directions. It senses the people who have an interest in each other. " Ron told her. His ears turned red.

"Okay.."

"Yeah let's play it!" said Seamus with a playful look at Lavender. 

So the game began. First Dean spun it, and it landed on Parvati. The wand shivered and purple sparks flittered out and glistened the words: Hug. So they did. It looked almost painful, but they were good sports about it. Next it was Ron's turn. It landed on Hermione. Red sparks shot out this time. They swirled around and formed the words: French Kiss. 

"Hey, do you think that means something?" teased Seamus.

Hermione turned white. _HOW EMBARRASSING! How can I do that in front of all of my friends? Shit!!! Now my stomach hurts…__L__. _

_ _

__"Come on guys you HAVE to do it!"

Ron walked over to her. Hermione stood up. She saw Ron lean over. She closed her eyes. And it happened. Hermione felt Ron's warm lips mesh with hers. They were soft and sweet tasting. Ron placed his hands on Hermione's face.They kissed twice and then Hermione opened her mouth and felt Ron slide in his tongue. He wasn't aggressive or rough. It was nice. When the kiss ended she remembered that there were other people in the room. They all cheered. Hermione went scarlet, and so did Ron. 

Ron went back to his spot in the circle. The game continued but Hermione wasn't paying attention to the game until she noticed it had said to hug Neville. She was staring at Ron mostly. She was off in her dreamland. She was jerked out of her trance only when Harry announced that they were putting names in a hat for 'Seven Minutes in the Broom Closet'. Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled out her name and handed it to Harry to throw in the hat. _What if I get someone else!? What if I get Seamus, or Neville? Oh please oh please!_

_ _

# Ginny swished the names around and plucked one out. "Seamus and…" she fished another out of the hat, "Lavender. You're first. Go into the closet over there. We'll tell you when 7 minutes is up." They looked delighted. They turned the lights on in the family room and milled around and talked. Hermione went over and sat on the sofa with Ron. She was going to do it. She was going to tell him. 

"Ron. I need to tell you something. I, uh….erm… I like you, okay? A lot, for a long time. I know you probably don't like me, but, with what happened I thought I should.."

"Have you gone crazy? Hermione. I like you too! Why else would I have not made a fuss about kissing you?"

"That was my first, uh.."

"Me, too. I rather liked it. Did I choke you?"

"No." Hermione flushed a brilliant red.

A voice broke the moment. "Okay, Seven minutes are up. You can come out now." 

Lavender and Seamus emerged looking a bit tousled but happy. "Okay, next victims…" she plucked out another name, "Ron and…." Hermione waited on bated breath. Then another, "Hermione."

"Milady? Shall we go hither to yon closet?" 

"Sure." Hermione answered. Truth be told she was A LOT nervous, what were they supposed to do?

They went over to closet went in and Ron shut the door. 

"You know we don't have to do anything…we can just say we did."

"That's okay, Ron. Thank you for giving me the option. Lets go."

Ron pulled her gently to him. Things went faster this time. Hermione placed her lips firmly on his. They kissed. Hermione leaned up against the wall and the kiss deepend. "You want me to?" she gestured to her shirt. 

"Only if you want to, Hermione. I won't think any less of you for not."

She nodded and started to unbutton her shirt. When she reached the last button she let it roll of her shoulders and topple onto the floor. She saw Ron stare at her open mouthed. Feeling the need to be fair, she assumed, he pulled of his shirt. Hermione noticed muscles. She felt Ron place his hands delicately on her. He was never rough or hard with her, always gentle. They started to kiss again. This time was much more delicate. Ron's hands felt cold on Hermione's bare skin. She had left her bra on; they weren't at that stage yet. She was definitely going to wait. Just as they were winding down ever so slightly Hermione heard Harry call, "Ok times up!" Hermione pulled back and smiled. She was about to open the door when Ron said, "Hermione, maybe you should put your shirt back on before you go out." 

She giggled and said, "You know, that might help. I would be sitting out there thinking, 'Why the hell is it so cold in here?'." She dressed quickly and Ron got his shirt back on. They emerged into the light. 

"Have fun you two?" asked Ginny. Then she whispered to Hermione, "Your shirt is on inside out." Hermione went pink.

"Thanks, Gin. Ron I'll be right back."

Hermione went into the downstairs bathroom and quickly rearranged herself. When she came back in people were talking. "Who went in?" she asked.

"Harry and Ginny," said Lavender.

A/N Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!

_ _


	3. The Forgotten Door (Harry and Mrs.Weasle...

A/N Hi! This is the third chapter. For all of those who did review the first two kudos to you. I feel a bit bad. Some people didn't like my story, I understand that, but I am sad…L Is my stuff bad? Oh, well…Here We Go.

**Can't You See It?**

_The Forgotten Door _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_(Harry's POV)_

Ginny reached into the hat. "Okay... next two. Oh Goodness… Ginny and…" she scoured for another one, "….Harry." 

Harry who had recently taken a bit of an interest in Ginny got all nervous and sweaty._ We didn't PLAN this one! I knew Ron and Hermione's was fixed but… eek. _Harry thought. He walked over to Ginny. "Uh, ok…let's go."

"Okay."

When they got into the closet Harry said, "You do, uh, know, erm… that Ilikeyou?"

"What?"

"I, uh, ehhhhh"

"Harry, I understood you the first time. I just wanted to hear you say it again.Well, you 

know I like you. I just –"

Ginny stopped talking. It wasn't like she had any choice; Harry had jammed hiss lips into her mouth. _Oops…Maybe that was a little hard.. _he reasoned.They continued to get on with it when they heard a door open. 

"I forgot that this was a double door closet!"

It was Mrs. Weasley.

_(Mrs. Weasley's POV)_

_ _

Mrs. Weasly was doing laundry.She could hear the murmurs and occasional scream coming from the living room. _I hope Harry's having fun. Poor thing never had a birthday party. It's the least I could do. If I didn't know better I would say he has a little thing for Ginny._ She thought. She was setting the iron to iron the clothes when she remembered she needed her bottle of '_Kwik Fold Laundry Potion'_ out of the downstairs closet. Since they were having their party in the other room and she didn't want to disturb them she decided to go through to the closet from the kitchen. She bustled into the kitchen and grabbed hold of the doorknob and pulled it. 

Upon opening the closet revealed two people, one with red hair, and one with black hair and glasses.They were kissing, and the one's hands were all over the other one. Realization donned on her.

"GREAT WIZARDS! Harry and Ginny get out of there this minute!"

Ginny and Harry stepped out looking utterly mortified.Ginny's hair was no longer sleek looking, but tousled and very messy. Harry had lipstick on his face and it gave him the appearance of a little boy who had gotten red Popsicle all over his mouth. 

"Explain yourself you two."

"Mum, it was a game…we had to."

"You didn't HAVE to do anything."

"Erm, Mrs. Weasley it was my fault. It was a game, but…well, I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"It's not your fault dear. All of you…erm…do that at sometime or another I suppose. Just, well, try not to do that around me.I'm not used to the idea of my children growing up.Be nice to my little Ginny.I used to play that game myself…Seven Minutes in the Broom Closet. That's how your father and I met."

"Uhhhhh. Okay. Mum, Harry and I have to go back to the Party."

"Okay. BE GOOD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to their retreating backs.

_(Harry's POV)_

_ _

Harry and Ginny walked back into the Living Room from the kitchen.

"Hey! You two cheated! You aren't supposed to leave the closet." Seamus shouted.

"We didn't," Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley caught us. We have to stop now."

The rest of the partygoers looked shocked. 

"Oh goodness. Geez. Let's just open presents and do cake now." Suggested Ron.

A/N Okay now go review.I would like to give credit to the person I borrowed the saying 'Great Wizards' from, but I don't know who it is…

In the next Part it is Ron's POV. It's about the end of the party.


End file.
